cartoon_storiesfandomcom-20200216-history
Stella
|enemies = |likes = Her family, Tiger, romance, magic, music, protecting Woolsville, singing, dancing, adventures, respect|dislikes = Eddie's stubbornness, threats to her family, rivals, betrayals, disrespect|powers = Physical strength Various martial art skills|weapons = Fists,|fate = Becomes a royal guard of Wolfwood Forest}} 'Stella '''is a major character in the ''Nature Dragon franchise. She's the only and youngest daughter of Eddie and Angel, and the younger sister of Archibald, Artie and Brodi. Being the only girl in the family, Stella is tough, independent, and resourceful but is open to see the world. Background Stella is the third child of the Mastiff family. Stella spent most of her childhood with her mother, whom she had a close relationship with. Sometime during her childhood, Angel was tragically murdered by a band of human hunters. Feeling responsible for what happened, Eddie trained his children, so they could protect themselves. Unfazed, Eddie banned music from Woolsville and had all of the musical instruments destroyed in a bon fire. Once music was banished from Woolsville, Stella worked to protect the village from certain threats, with the main target being Wolfsbane, who wishes to dethrone Sensei and destroy the village. Despite music being permantely gone and restricted, Stella secretly loved music and hoped that the ban on it will be lifted, so she can enjoy music, once again. Personality Stella is very tough and forceful and she's an expert in advanced martial arts making a meaningful member of the Mastiff family despite being a girl. Stella has zero tolerance for those who belittles her. Upon birth, Stella was originally going to be a weaver, which means she would have a quiet and soft-spoken personality but when her mother died, Stella was immediately trained in order for her safety. The death of her mother coupled with the martial arts and being scolded by her father made Stella very stubborn, no-nonsense and gave her a razor-tongued sense of humor. At the end of The Nature Dragon 2, ''Stella's adjusted to her kind and loving personality which is the other side of her personality. As revealed in ''True Love's Kiss, ''Stella was in relationship with a suave cat named Tiger during her early life in Woolsville before she moved to the forest along with her family. Stella's romantic feelings for Tiger were put to the test when the evil witch, Becky threatened their relationship as well as their lives. Stella and Tiger's relationship were fully restored when Stella learned how to trust Tiger and the latter learned how to emotionally open himself up to Stella, thus strengthening their relationship which led to marriage in the future. Along with her older brothers, Stella shared a love for music but had to keep it a secret as her father hated music. Stella respected and appreciated her father's protective actions as they are out of love. In ''The Black Lion: The Series, ''Stella enjoys socializing with the Woodlanders and happily attends the parties that are hosted in the kingdom. She regularly takes frequent breaks and makes time for her family and closest friends. Physical appearance Stella is the only Mastiff who is born with black and white fur because her mother, Angel bared a small resemblance to a Boston Terrier. Her signature outfit is a pink Tibetan buttoned shirt with black pants. For her work pertaining to the royal guard, Stella wears a green suit of armor. Appearances The Nature Dragon 2 Stella is seen entering the Mastiff House with Archibald and Artie after they were done with training for the day. Brodi eagerly tried to get his siblings' attention and permission to spend the afternoon but all ignored him and said that they were busy. They then left the house to prepare the village for the party in celebration of the Mastiff Force's heroism over the years. Being left alone in the house, prompts Brodi to visit Calvin and Nelson and help with decorating the castle for the party. Later that night, Stella is seen having fun with the sheep from the village. The party then dialed down for Sensei to award the Mastiffs with medals for their heroic actions. As Sensei started his speech, Wolfsbane entered the village in his enormous robotic suit and terrorized the villagers. During the attack, Stella, along with Archibald, Artie, Ruby, Calvin and Nelson were kidnapped by Wolfsbane. Afterwards, he retreated back to Wolf Town with the Mastiff Force and royal family in Wolfsbane's clutches. Willing to save their lives, Brodi acquires help from the Nature Spirit, Hugo, despite Eddie's objections and travels to Wolf Town and infiltrates the F.A.N.G.S penthouse and spots Stella, Artie, Archibald, Ruby, Calvin and Nelson in a cage where Wolfsbane congratulates his team on selling their 50th sheep feast of the year and sings a song about his obsession for gold. While Wolfsbane was distracted, Hugo makes an attempt to free Stella and the others but is immediately spotted by the wolves. The trio manages to escape the penthouse but they promised to return tonight. The trio acquired help from the kingdom's ruler, Prince Carlos and his adopted son, Buster who tagged along with the trio on their adventure. By tonight, the gang returned to the penthouse and successfully snuck inside as most of the residents were presumably asleep. Hugo, Brodi, Eddie and Buster discovered the cage in the bottom of a hole. Archibald, Artie, Ruby, Calvin and Nelson are able to climb out of the hole with help from Buster but Stella wasn't able to, so the gang suggested that Buster should fly out of the hole but couldn't due to his acrophobia. The guards spot the gang, trying to escape and captures them. Hugo and the others are imprisoned in a cage and put on Wolfsbane's speed boat and sailed away from Nepal with a cover over the cage. Inside the cage, Eddie berates Buster for getting them captured and furiously destroys Brodi's guitar, finally having enough of his son's guitar-playing. The gang is finally at their limit with Eddie's belligerent temper, they distance themselves from Eddie, except Hugo, who finally gains the courage to scold Eddie for his ill treatment towards Brodi and his selfish ban on music. Eddie reveals to Hugo that he banned music because of his wife's death which he believed was his fault, as her death could've been avoided if Eddie wasn't busy listening to music. Feeling sympathy for Eddie's early tragedy, Hugo comforts him and relates to him with his childhood tragedy and how lonely he felt after his parents died. He then told Eddie, that Brodi needs his family. Stella feels bad for her early treatment towards Brodi and goes over to comforts him alongside Archibald and Artie, which restores their broken sibling bond and Eddie walks to Brodi to apologize to him, to which he tearfully forgives him. Aswad ripped the cover off the cage and revealed to the gang that they're heading straight for a waterfall. Wolfsbane said that he couldn't afford anymore interferences to his plans, so he plans to have Hugo and the others killed. Just before Wolfsbane left the boat on his hovercraft, he gave the gang, a riddle. ''It’ll be too bad, you won’t be here on the 13th which will be my lucky number but not everyone’s lucky number. Wolfsbane and his men took off on his hovercraft. Hugo unlocked the cage and freed the gang but was unable to stop the boat, so the gang had to jump on a rocky pathway. Afterwards, Hugo called over a jet to take them back home to Wolfwood Forest for their safety. At the castle, the pilot gases the plane for another trip back to Nepal, while he's doing that, Hugo and Brodi bid a tearful farewell and hoped to see each other again. Afterwards, the Mastiffs boarded the plane and took off back to Woolsville. Sometime during the flight, Aswad revealed himself as the pilot of the plane as he sedated and gagged the real pilot. He takes them back to the F.A.N.G.S penthouse where they are taken prisoner. Luckily, Hugo finally figures Wolfsbane's plan and discovers the gagged pilot, deducing that Aswad kidnapped the Mastiffs. He takes the X-15 and flies to Woolsville at the speed of light. From a distance, he spots the Mastiff dangling from a rope, about to dropped in the ocean. Hugo directs the spacecrafts over to the penthouse and safely boards the Mastiffs onto the X-15 and attempts to fly back to Woolsville. However, they are captured by Wolfsbane who explains his plans to become king of Wolf Town by injecting Carlos with a poison shot. He had to test the needle injection on someone which would be Hugo. Just as Wolfsbane nearly injected Hugo with the needle, the needle was shot out of Wolfsbane's hand by Charles, who bought the Woodlanders and the School Gang over to fight against Wolfsbane. Stella joined the battle against the wolves alongside her brothers. After Wolfsbane was defeated, the feud between sheep and wolves finally came to an end as the wall between their kingdoms was destroyed, allowing them to live in peace once again. Stella happily watched as Brodi finally got his medal from Sensei. Afterwards, Hugo bids a farewell to his new friends and boards the plane not before, Hugo had another vision depicting the Woodlanders' pleasant future if the Mastiffs move into the forest. Hugo then offered Brodi a job as a herald at the castle, saying that he will work closely to the king and help with protecting the kingdom. Brodi happily accepts the job and becomes happier when his family are able to come with him. In the end, Stella, Archibald and Artie are made members of the Royal Guard and begin to live in the castle with Hugo and his family. They then remodeled the house, and then Brodi and his family lived with Matthew and his family. And most of all, they were all happy. Draw It Stella returns in the sequel as a supporting character. She joins Hugo on his adventure through the magical realm, Pencilville. Animal Planet Stella serves as a supporting character in the film. She helps the citizens of Animal Town defeat the terroristic bird, Red Bird and save their lives. The North Dragon Stella has a major role in the film along with the Wootens, Woodlanders and School Gang as they mount a search party for Hugo when he leaves the country without contacting the kingdom. They find Hugo and are relived that he's safe but then has to help him with saving the children who have transformed into mutant monsters by the evil Professor Whiskers. The children are saved and Whiskers is defeated. In order to celebrate their victory, Hugo joins the North Winds on a trip to Moscow to watch a hockey tournament and promises the gang that he'll return ASAP. The Karate Dragon Stella serves as a minor character in the film. She is first seen at Hugo's karate competition. Once its over, Hugo tells the family that he'll meet them back at the castle once he's finished with training but is kidnapped by the evil Master Doom. Luckily, Hugo is saved by the Karate Lion but is taken back to China to be trapped, so he can fight against his attempted killer. Hugo successfully defeats Master Doom and reunites with his family and explains the story to them. In the end, they visit China to watch Hugo, the Karate Lion, the Fiery Five, Master Splinter, Master Mongrel and Master Red and claps for them in the end. Video Game Life Stella served as a minor character. She doesn't make an appearance until the ending after Hugo, Alex, Tysan and Jack return home from the game world. Robin Hood Stella has a major role in the film. She travels to Nottingham to help Robin Hood with restoring order and justice to the kingdom. The Fox and the Pooch Stella serves as a supporting character in the film. She, along with the Woodlanders have been given orders to protect Foxwood and Wayne from the evil Chief. Category:Article of the week Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Lovers Category:Singing characters Category:The Black Lion characters Category:Heroines Category:Dogs Category:Canadian characters Category:Siblings Category:Teenagers Category:Characters Under Spells Category:Those brought back to life Category:TV Animation characters Category:Wooten characters Category:Anthropomorphic characters Category:Spouses Category:Characters in Storybooks Category:Animated characters Category:Martial Artists Category:Royalty Category:Archers Category:Protagonists Category:Nobility Category:Students Category:Characters in the Wooten animated features canon Category:Reformed characters Category:Time travelers Category:Athletes